relic_hunters_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy
Overview One man, one mission. Jimmy is resolute focus on a single goal: overthrowing the oppressive regime of Duke Ducan. He is almost comically adherent to the action-hero archetype, always taking things seriously, and being mostly no-talk, all-action. He is an extremely capable fighter, with almost superhuman shooting skills. He is the most-wanted rebel in the galaxy, but also beloved as a hero among those who despise the Duke or have suffered under his regime. Jimmy is pretty much impervious to sarcasm and irony, and has trouble wrapping his head around the concept of "having fun". He is not a negative or pessimistic guy by any means, but he tends to always focus on the serious side of things and be very worried about the consequences of his actions and of others around him. Background Jimmy has been fighting as a rebel since his teenage years, when he and his newborn sister Panzer were adopted by a band of Anti-Ducan rebels from the Resistance. Their lives were fraught with hardship, without a mother or father figure in the group to take care of them, so they learned to rely on one another from the start. By the age of 18, Jimmy was already the most impressive fighter around, and his sister was starting to show a similar disposition to ruining Ducan plans. As their people got captured one by one, Jimmy and Panzer became the rebel group's last remnant. After a troubled encounter with Pinkyy and her team at Anubis-6, thus joining forces to fight the sinister Commander Krek and his minions, the newly formed resistance group came to be known as the Relic Hunters. Trivia Jimmy is a person of action, and very decisive... unless we're talking about any everyday social situation. He is very shy, and not used to discussing subjective matters such as personal feelings. He is curious about people though, and make for a good listener - even though his lack of "people skills" sometimes lead to embarrassing situations. Jimmy's idea of a "hobby" is to keep improving himself. When he is not in action, he spends most of his time either exercising or tweaking his gear to squeeze that last bit of extra performance out of it. Relationships With Ace Jimmy doesn't understand (or even notice, most of the time) why Ace has so much hostility towards him. The donkey seems dedicated to make Jimmy look like a fool at every opportunity. It does annoy him from time to time, but he mostly sees this is a challenge to overcome, and does not begrudge Ace personally for it. He respects Ace's piloting skills very much, though, and will often rely on them to get the group out of danger. With Pinkyy Pinkyy has welcomed Jimmy and Panzer to the Spaceheart family with open arms, and he will always be grateful to her because of it. Jimmy has newfound warmth and friendship, the likes of which he never experienced in his life before. Pinkyy does tend to get very competitive at times, though, but Jimmy doesn't mind it - on the contrary, he relishes an opportunity to improve himself. Another thing Jimmy relishes is eating Pinkyy's amazing dishes. Jimmy is a vegan, and Pinkyy's eggplant lasagna is so good it almost makes him lose his cool. Almost. With Biu Jimmy's lack of "people skills" prevent him from really getting what Biu's personality is all about. He thinks Biu really is the group's scholar, and frequently relies on him to answer complicated questions of Geology, Archeology and History. The big guy seems to enjoy having someone looking up to him intellectually, and tries his best to answer Jimmy's questions - often to hilarious results. Jimmy also admires Biu's unusual skills as a warrior, and is always trying to learn and emulate them somehow. Trying to follow Biu's weird diets has made Jimmy sick in numerous occasions! With Raff Jimmy doesn't get Raff at all. She seems to be different people all in the same body, and he never quite knows how to react to her. She sometimes put him on a tight spot, asking him to do things that he don't fully understand and that often have funny or messy consequences. She also seems to be oddly obsessed with the idea that his relationship with Pinkyy could be romantic, which is extremely embarrassing to Jimmy. With Panzer Jimmy's only family is Panzer, and he watches over her with great zeal. He never underestimates her, though, and knows she can almost always handle herself. He does not understand when people ask him about her unusual behavior - he thinks there is nothing wrong with it and lets her be herself without ever judging. Jimmy speaks to Panzer in as serious a tone as he does with anyone else, and also seems to understand her growls as if she was speaking in plain English. Stats To-Do Skills Passive: Bullseye Landing a Precision hit gives Jimmy a Bullseye stack, for a maximum of 5. Each stack provides +3% extra Precision damage. Bullseye stacks fade over time if no Precision hit happens. Utility: Crippling Shot Combo Primer The next shot from Jimmy gives enemies the Slow status for X seconds. If the shot is a Precision hit, the Slow effect lasts longer. Charge: Impact Grenade Combo Detonator Jimmy throws a grenade that deals Impact damage, and Stuns any enemies affected by the Slow status. Holding down the button allows aiming. Charging this skill decreases the time the grenade takes to explode. Mobility: Dash Jimmy dashes forward. During the Dash, he gains a significant bonus to Dodge Projectiles. Afterwards, Jimmy gains increased Shield Regeneration and a smaller Dodge Projectiles bonuses for a few seconds. Melee: Shield Drain Jimmy strikes an enemy dealing Magnetic damage, and recovers Shields based on the damage dealt. This skill gains bonus damage from Bullseye stacks. Ultimate: The Perfect Shot Jimmy charges and shoots a deadly beam that deals massive Impact damage to all enemies on a straight line. This skill gains bonus damage from Bullseye stacks. Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter member